


One Kiss

by amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Gimli and Legolas go off to explore Fangorn Forest, and on the first night, Gimli has a request.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



The campfire sent up bright sparks, and Gimli turned his eyes up toward the sky, where Eärendil’s light shone in the West. Across the fire, Legolas’ eyes followed that same light, and his lips were moving, uttering words that Gimli could not quite pick up. 

“Now we are alone,” Gimli said to his friend, once Legolas had stopped murmuring to himself. 

Uncharacteristically, Legolas looked a bit nervous at that. “So we are,” he answered. “Save for the trees and stars.” 

Gimli stood up, gathering his courage. “Don’t speak about the trees and stars bearing witness,” he said roughly, “or I’ll never be brave enough to do what I wish.” He strode toward Legolas, who remained seated. They were nearly of a height this way. 

“What do you wish?” Legolas asked in a soft voice. 

“A kiss,” Gimli said. He stood before Legolas and did not move.

“Only one?” Legolas replied, turning eyes up to him that held some faint sort of Elvish humour deep within them. 

“One to start,” Gimli said, bending forward. 

Legolas met him halfway, and Gimli pressed his mouth to Legolas’. He wrapped his arms around Legolas’ neck, Legolas wrapped arms around his waist, and they held on tight. 

It was one kiss, and it was more than one kiss, for their lips parted and then came back together. Legolas nuzzled at Gimli’s beard; Gimli slid his hands into Legolas’ hair, marvelling at the smooth fineness of it. 

Gimli wondered later if he had been caught in some sort of elf-spell, for time lost all meaning while they were wrapped up in each other, murmuring soft nothings and vague encouragements, so reluctant to part. But the stars were all in the same positions, and the fire still burned brightly when at last he stepped back, despite Legolas’ attempts to grab him again. 

“Only one kiss?” Legolas whispered, and his eyes were very bright. 

“The first of many, if I may hope,” Gimli said, holding out his hand.

Legolas took it in both of his own. “Hope? When you offer me all I prayed for only moments ago? No, rather Gimli, name anything you wish of me and I will grant it.”

“Then I will be bold,” Gimli said, “and ask for an eternity of kisses.” 

Legolas drew him close. “And I will grant them,” he whispered, very low, and kissed Gimli again.


End file.
